An Unexpected Week
by LooFroop81
Summary: This is a ridiculous one shot about, none other, than the infamous pedo James Franco


**Okay, so this story is just a one shot dabble I had to do for school but I thought I'd share it with you all. So, my best friend in the whole wide world is in love with James Franco. When we have creative writing assignments due for school she always makes and elaborate story about him because she hates creative writing. The stories include three main elements: at some point she gets with Jonah Hill, Jonah dies, and James says the words, 'my love, my life, everything of my being'. Basically, it is a big hilarious waste of time but I thought it would be a funny little side track from my usual more serious line of PJO HOO stuff. Hope ya'll enjoy this trash.**

An Unexpected Week

"_There's a boy who works at Starbucks who is very inspirational. He is very inspirational because of many things."_

Abbey parked my car outside of Starbucks, mentally preparing herself. _I know he'll be in there, I just need to calm down, _she chided herself. She stepped out of her car, placing her keys firmly in her Birkin bag, checking herself out in the window reflection. Her black and white houndstooth dress cinched at her waist nicely, showing off her curvy figure. She approved. She walked inside, only to see him smiling there, making even his barista uniform look model worthy. She walked to stand in line, arriving at the register shortly.

"_I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, 'How are you?' When he smiles and says, 'How are you?' I could swear my heart grows wings."_

"Oh, hey Abbey!" James said cheerily, "Your usual?" Her heart swooned at his greeting but she nodded demurely. James walked over to prepare her drink himself, just like he always did. No one else could do that for her. When he had finished, he returned to hand her white chocolate mocha (no whip cream and two shots of espresso), flirtily.

"Hey James?" she said tentatively,

"Yeah," he smiled.

"What's your last name?" she asked. he chuckled.

"Franco," he flipped his hair.

"_And I said, 'Well, my name is Merten, and thank you for the extra foam,'And he said his name was Franco Which provides the inspiration for this poem."_

The next day when she came in it wasn't busy so James came out from behind the counter to greet her.

"So," he said suggestively, "How about your usual, and… a fifteen minute date with me?" Abbey's heart pounded in her chest. She nodded, shock covering her face.

"_Franco, the latte boy. Bring me java, bring me joy. Oh Franco, the latte boy. I love him, I love him, I love him."_

Their date had gone swimmingly, but weeks passed and Franco hadn't contacted her in all that time. She grew melancholy at the thought of going to her favorite place: Starbucks. It was only another week before Jonah came into her life. They weren't official or anything but he had asked her on a date and she couldn't think of a better place to go: Starbucks. She and Jonah entered, her giggling at one of his subpar jokes (none as good as Franco's). She saw him before she'd expected. James was fuming behind the counter. He stared straight through her as Jonah put his arm around her.

Jonah steered her away from Franco's gaze, seating them at a small secluded booth.

"I'll get you some tea babe," he said walking away. It hadn't been what she wanted but it would do. James had disappeared into the back room, but bursted out heading in her direction.

"What are you doing here with that dweeb?" Franco said dejectedly, seating himself beside her.

"James, we haven't talked in weeks," she said defensively.

"I know," he hung his head in his hands, "It's just- I- I've been saving up so that-" he kissed her passionately.

"What are you doing with my girl?" Jonah said infuriated. Abbey raised her hands in surrender.

"I can explain, Jonah," Abbey pleaded, but at that moment Franco stood up, covering her protectively with his arm.

"No, Jonah, I can explain," he turned back to her, "Abbey, my love, my life, everything of my being. I can't believe I kept it from you this long, I love you with all my heart,"

"_So I'd like to get my nerve up to recite my poem proudly. He would like the fact it's poem because he teaches lit."_

"Oh, Franco the latte boy. Bring me java, bring me joy. Oh Franco, the latte boy. I love you, I love you, I love you," she jumped from the booth to hug him tightly. When she released him, Franco and Jonah got into a brawl that inevitably ended in Jonah's death as Franco pushed him in front of a car. Through the months their relationship grew in closeness but also in seriousness. This gave Abbey pause, she had always feared commitment.

"_I used to be the kind of girl who'd run when love rushed toward her, but finally a voice whispered, "Love can be yours if you step up to the counter and order."_

When Franco finally proposed, Abbey officially dismissed her fear. Now she knew, she had married the hottest barista in the world.

"_Franco, the latte boy. Bring me java, bring me joy. Oh Franco, the latte boy. I love him, I love him, I love him."_


End file.
